


The Thief

by KrissyG927



Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [36]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, More fantasies about his eyeliner, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: Ok so I can't get enough of Norman in eyeliner. This is just more of my imaginary stuff based on a picture or a video. Also this was a prompt from a reader who always writes the most thoughtful reviews that I appreciate so much.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664431
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Thief

The car was midnight blue, a perfect restored ‘65 Mustang, and the man behind the wheel looked better than the car. Daryl had on a black suit and white shirt that fit just perfect in all the right places. He was a sight to behold and he knew it too.

As he drove, shifting the stick and letting up on the clutch making the car roar Daryl tipped the rearview mirror to check the thick eye makeup he had carefully and skillfully applied. Even after the drama of the night it was still there and he looked hot. A slight grin swept over his face just for a second then he roared the engine of the car once again. 

Carlos had not been expecting his anger, but it was what it was. Fighting in the street was not conduct he was used to but it happened and now it was over. Adrenaline pumped through his tired body as he drove home.

Then he turned on the radio, Wicked Game, by Chris Isaak came on as he shifted the car into fourth gear and sped off home through the misty, damp nighttime streets. He steadied his breathing and switched off that part of the night. The song calmed him, usually he would listen to heavy metal but not on this night, there had been enough stress, he need to be soothed now.

******The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.******

The job was over now, the artwork safe in the trunk of the car, now it was time to pull the prized Mustang into the garage and hide out for the next day or two until the heat was off. Then the profits came rolling in from out of the country buyers. Buyers who wanted famous pieces of art for their private collections and knew who to call to get them. It was lucrative work and Daryl was a millionaire many times over already.

His leather driving gloves were a gift from his girl who's taste was impeccable, it was she who picked his clothes, his shoes. He had dressed well before she came into his life, but Val had stepped him up to the next level. 

She believed he needed to look a certain way to get into the places he got into and she was right. He dressed to the nines because of her and for her. It was quiet when he arrived home, silent as the witching hour.

Valerie was already asleep he assumed, when he opened the door to their high rise apartment, paid for by all of the shit he and Carlos boosted over the years. She knew of course, and didn’t complain about the apartment with the wall to ceiling windows or the jewelry or the furs; Valerie was a kept woman and kept very well.

He loosened his cufflinks in the foyer and dropped them into the small dish on the table, toed off his shoes and hung his keys on the hook by the mirror, catching a glimpse of himself again. As he was taking off his gloves he pondered if it was time to quit, he could well afford it.

Tonight had been a close call and he needed a few days break at least, maybe a short vacation for him and Val someplace warm, he was deadass tired and didn’t even hear her approaching him. It was 3 am, he was usually more astute than that but she got the drop on him with her soft footsteps and manner.

“You look good enough to eat,” She purred as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and laid her head on his back. His jacket was high end above high end, the best of the best and the material was soft on her skin, you got what you paid for.

Valerie loved when he was dressed this way. He could wear literally anything and look smoking hot, but this was otherworldly. The suit, the shirt, the jacket, the gloves, even the shiny shoes were a wet dream walking as far as she was concerned. He could wear cut off jeans and a just wife beater and look amazing, but Daryl looked best like this, dressed like a gentleman of means.

Of course she had picked it all out for him when they went shopping at one of the fanciest stores in the city. Thanks to his occupation they could afford anything they wanted.

“You think so…” He crooned back at her.

“I do…”

“Let me get a shower…” But she was shaking her head already, and removing his jacket. She slipped her arms into it, taking a deep inhale of the cologne that lingered on the garment; he always smelled so good, then turned him around to face her. She had on a tank top and shorts that she slept in and his dress jacket that hung on her small frame, with her long dark hair flowing over her shoulders, “Oh Val, now who looks good enough to eat?”

She grinned at him and bit her bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up just a little till she was on her tiptoes. His starched jacket rustled over her body as he held her, it was the only noise other than her soft sigh then he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. He was so strong and his body was so hard against her soft frame. She wondered if he knew what it did to her when he picked her up like that.

“You dig all this,” He waved his hand over his face. Between the make up and the scruff on his face that was just enough Valerie was overwhelmed by his good looks once again. The white shirt and black pants completed the picture and she licked her lips at the sight of him. 

“You know I do.” He grinned at that, he already knew how she felt about the eye liner, she was always waiting up for him when he came home after a heist, even if she went to bed early she'd be up when he got home. This was their routine, “Did you miss me?”

“I always miss you…”

“Then show me, and don’t hold back.” That was what he was waiting to hear, he was always a little fired up and horny after a job that went well, even if he was tired he still wanted her first.

***********What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you.************

No sooner were the words out of her mouth and he was backing her up into the living room. Valerie thought he was going to throw her on the couch but he didn’t. He backed her right up against the window, where the city lights flickered in the darkness of their apartment.

“Don’t hold back then?”

"No…"

He turned her then and pressed his growing erection against her ass. Val's body was against the window, she could look down at the city if she wanted to but she didn't because Daryl's hands were snaking under her tank top and his cock was straining to break free if his thousand dollar pants. 

She could feel his breath on her neck, and she closed her eyes in bliss as he whispered darkly into her ear 

"This what you want baby, tell me, huh?"

"Yes," She gulped out as he ran his fingertips lightly over her neck. He wasn’t hurting her, infact she liked when he manhandled her a little.

*So if I bend you over right here in the window and take you that's ok with you," He groaned into her ear. 

Valerie nodded and his hands made their way over her breasts, palm first and she was already shaking. He moved his hips to get closer to her still and she could feel his cock against her ass, hard and throbbing, it was complete sensory overload.

Daryl kept her against the window and she turned her head so that her cheek was against the glass. His hands were magical as he kept one on her breast, teasing her nipple until she was ready to explode and the other snaked down over her belly and into her shorts.

“Oh that’s nice…” He purred into her ear when he found her wet already, “You ready for me baby.”

She nodded her head as he slid two thick fingers inside of her as she groaned against the glass. He slid his fingers all around her pussy, keeping her just on edge and dizzy. Then she heard him unbuckling his pants.

Daryl dispatched with her sleep shorts, dropped his pants and moved his shirt out of the way to slide his cock against her ass, teasing her with it while he brought both hands back to her breasts. They were his favorite part of her body and he couldn't get enough of them

“Do you want it baby…” He breathed into her ear.

“Yes,” She nodded her head.

“I don’t think you're ready,” He teased, sliding it against her slippery flesh, it was just as much agony for him as it was for her, but he liked this game sometimes.

“Please,” She wasn’t above begging for what she needed and he always gave it to her so good. He was so good at everything he did, this especially. 

One of his hands came down as he pushed against her to explore her, zeroing in on the one place that was the center of her world at the moment. While he teased her with his cock between her legs.

“Oh Please!”

“Not yet,” He whispered against her neck and stepped it up with his fingers until there was sweat dripping over her neck. He licked it off nice and slow and glanced at the city below them as her legs shook under her.

“Daryl…” She moaned as she felt it building inside of her from her scalp to her toes, just like the car he could get her from zero to one hundred in seconds. She didn’t care that maybe someone might see them, although they were very high in the sky so it was unlikely. She didn’t care that they were both essentially still dressed, none if it mattered when she was in his arms.

“Almost baby,” He purred, “Almost there…”

He continued his dirty work until she trembled uncontrollably, “I’m gonna…” She didn’t get the words out and it didn’t matter, he knew she was cumming and that's when he shoved himself inside of her, lifting her off her feet once again.

“Oh fuck yes!” He yelled as he held her in his arms like a ragdoll and she exploded all around him. Her body was warm and tight around him and he saw stars explode over the city below him as if it was the Fourth of July. It was like this with her every single time, what had he ever done without Val?

“Oh baby I love you!” She gasped against the window as he pummeled her with that perfect cock that invaded her dreams daily. Valerie couldn’t get enough of him, and the shadow of him behind her in the window with the smeared eye make up just added to the experience tenfold. His body had her trapped, air born with the lights below it was like flying.

“Come on Valerie, give it to me, give it all to me…”

“Oh fuck, oh fuck Daryl, oh my god…”

He held her up like it was nothing as she came again then emptied himself completely in her, “Oh goddammit! Fuck.” He screamed out into the back of the jacket, his jacket that she still wore. They stayed that way a few seconds until their breathing returned to normal, then he slid her down slowly and held her as they slid down the window to rest on the floor.

“You wanna go to that place in Figi tomorrow?” He wrapped his arm around her, “The one with the private bungalow over the ocean?”

“Where we spent my birthday?” She cuddled up close to him as he took her in his arms, she still had his coat on and he was still dressed like he was going to the opera.

“Yes…”

“I’d love to…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
